Nagato
Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Introduction Same as New Year 2016 |RainySeason2015 = 陸奥…何だ？傘か？ああ、ありがたい。梅雨の雨か。まあ、たまにはこんな落ち着いた日も悪くはないな。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Mutsu...What is it? An umbrella? Ah, thank you. Rain of the Rainy season... Well, it is not bad to have a calm day like this every once in awhile. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = よしっ、夏だな。艦隊、水着で浜辺に集合だ！　演習、”ビーチバレー”というのをやるぞ！　チーム分けはこの長門が考えておいた！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Okay, it's summer! All fleets, gather on the beach in swimwear! We shall practice Beach Volleyball! I, Nagato, will think up the divisions for the teams! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = これが、クリスマスか。ふうん……そうか。 |Christmas2015_EN = Is this Christmas? Hmm...is that so? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = From Christmas 2013 and 2014 |Christmas2015_2 = 提督、いつもお疲れ様だな。今日くらいは一緒に飲もう。 |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, you've been working hard. Let's drink together today. |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = From Christmas 2013 and 2014 |EndofYear2015 = もう師走か・・・一年はあっという間だな。ん？何だ陸奥？え・・・大掃除？私がやるのか？ああ仕方ないな。どれ、雑巾がけだ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already the end of the year huh... One year passed so fast. Hm? What is it Mutsu? Eh... Cleaning? I'm participating too? Ah, it can't be helped then. I'll clean the crevices. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分かぁ。鬼役を買って出てもいいが…　いや、これは角ではないぞ！あっ、こら、もう投げている駆逐艦が……で、仕方ないなぁ。がおー！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, huh... I don't mind being the demon. Rather, this is not a horn! Ah, hey! The destroyers are already throwing it at me. I guess I have no choice... ROAAARR!! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = う・・・あのだな・・・一応用意しておいたんだ。いや、陸奥のやつがだな？こういうのは大切だと・・・・・・これ、なんだ・・・どうだろうか？ |Valentine2016_EN = Uh, say... I thought I'd do this once in a while. N-no, Mutsu made me (do it), you know? Saying that this is an important occasion... So, you see... how was it? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = これは？これが…陸奥に聞いた、例のお返しというものか？！ありがたい。これは胸が熱くなるものだな。いただこう。嬉しいぞ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = What's this? So this is... the return gift that I'd heard from Mutsu!? My thanks. This is something that warms the heart, isn't it. I shall accept it. I'm happy! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 我々も三周年か。胸が熱いな。よし。今日は酒保を盛大に開けよう！　そうか、三周年か…。早いものだな。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = It has been three years for us. How thrilling... Alright. Today, let's open our naval shop magnificently! I see, it's our third year... Time sure flies... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 陸奥。…なんだ、傘か？…ああ、有り難い。梅雨の雨か…ま、たまにはこんな落ち着いた日も、悪くはないな… |RainySeason2016_EN = Mutsu. ....What's this, an umbrella? ....Ah, much appreciated. Rain in the rainy season, huh...? Well, a calm day like this once in a while, isn't bad either.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Nagato has long black hair and red eyes drawn in a tsurime style. She wears a black and white japanese-style shirt which exposes her midriff with yellow trimming, black finger less elbow gloves (again with yellow trimming) and a short white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She also wears a metallic garterbelt which holds in place her black and maroon thighhighs. On her head is her peculiar headgear which features the various details of the top of her main tower. Personality * In the anime, Nagato serves as the Admiral's Secretary Ship with Mutsu always alongside her. She is calm and collected and carries a serious, intimidating air about her wherever she goes, making sure the other fleet girls abide by the Navy's rules. She shows great pride in herself as one of the "Big Seven" but is not unsympathetic, as she feigns ignorance when Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki secretly take Yamato out of the Fleet's forward base on Truk Island onto the ocean once more on a boat and upon their return, tells them that dinner is ready instead. * She is often the one in charge of issuing orders to the fleet and has a keen understanding of the Admiral's intentions even when the Admiral was missing and left behind but coded orders. Nagato is only seen in battle once, demonstrating impressive fire power and even kicking an oncoming Abyssal, during the anime's final battle against Midway Princess. She is the only fleet girl, other than Ooi, to actually use physical combat and take down Midway alongside Mutsu. * Nagato is also shown to have a fondness for cute animals, as she lost her serious demeanor and cuddled a squirrel while speaking in a rather cutesy way; this particular personality was then later dubbed by fans as "Nagamon". Trivia *Sunk as a target during Operation Crossroads on the 25th of July, 1946. Currently resting upside-down under 110 ft. of water, she is listed under the top 10 diving sites in the world. *The "Giant Flash" she speaks of in her sinking and wedding lines is probably a reference to the Able Nuclear Test during Operation Crossroads, where a 23-kiloton air deployed nuclear weapon was detonated over Nagato and 94 other target ships. Nagato had been deliberately placed near the epicenter of both the Able and Baker detonations because the Pearl Harbor attack had been commanded from her bridge. *Nagato managed to survive the Able Test unscathed, however, she sprung a leak after the underwater detonation during the Baker Test. Repair crews were unable to repair the leak due to high radiation levels and she capsized and sank during the night of 29th and 30th of July, 1946. *Nagato was the only surviving Japanese Capital ship after World War II, as well as the only member of the Big Seven that still exists as a ship in some ways (the rest were either scrapped after the war or, as in Mutsu's case, no longer in one piece). *Her name goes after the Nagato province (western part of today's Yamaguchi prefecture) and is written with the kanji representing "Long" and "Gate". * The real-life Nagato made a cameo in the animated movie, "The Wind Rises", shown with the serpentine funnel that came with her refitting between 1923-1925. * In the anime, Nagato's voice is much deeper in comparison to her in-game voice. * Her naval ensign was conveyed after a US Navy Officer's relative found it in his house. It was then introduced on Japanese TV show in 2005. The MC of the show bought it for ¥10,000,000 (about 83,000 USD) with his own money, and donated it to the Yamato Museum in Kure city, Hiroshima. * She was the former flagship of IJN before transfered to Yamato. Category:World War II Survivors Category:Ships required for Improvements